(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary light ring device for a vehicular light, and more particularly, to an auxiliary light source adapted to the circumference of a vehicular light.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
While essentially lighting the road ahead during night hours, the headlights of an automobile also alert the approaching vehicles. A headlight is a must to an automobile. For the headlights generally available in the market, they are usually relying only upon a reflector to accentuate the light reflection to give the headlight sufficient luminance for reflection. However, in case of darker or foggy circumstances, the lighting effect of the headlight is insufficient. To improve, an auxiliary alert light of the prior art has been introduced by providing a light convergence ring to the circumference of the headlight, and multiple light emission elements are disposed on the light convergence ring so that when the light emission elements are turned on, the light is further converged and reflected through the light convergence ring for warning purposes.
The auxiliary alert light has been well accepted by the market since it provides significant light warning results. However, there is the absence of any barrier to cover up the light convergence ring since there is an open spaced between the light convergence ring and the headlight. Accordingly, the design of the light convergence ring is exposed when viewed directly in front of the headlight, thus to compromise the appearance of the headlight as a whole. Furthermore, the design of the headlight affects the appearance of the body of the automobile. The exposed light convergence ring is detrimental to the style of the body to prevent the presence of the exquisite sense of quality about the headlight.